


Cebo

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 3 de Fictober 2019 -Usar a Steve como cebo le parecía un plan estúpido y su cuerpo se negaba a la realidad. Pero no era un secreto que la preocupación de Bucky por su amigo no era nada nuevo.





	Cebo

Todo su cuerpo vibraba con el rechazo que aquello le provocaba. Solo en cinco minutos su mente había ideado más de treinta planes para sacarle de allí y, en los siguientes diez, había elaborado alrededor de diez más y localizado nuevos lugares por los que emprender una exagerada huída.

No era ninguna sorpresa que odiaba que se pusiera en peligro de esa manera, pero tantos años de relación le habían enseñado que Steve Grant Rogers era el ser más inconsciente de todo el universo. 

Ya cuando era un niño flacucho y enfermizo traía a Bucky de cabeza, siempre metiéndose en peleas que era difícil que ganara con su tamaño y fuerza. Algo en su cerebro le decía que le ignorara. Si el chico había nacido con tendencias suicidas, no debía dejarse arrastrar a ellas voluntariamente. ¿Pero cómo ignorar a Steve, siempre cargado de buena voluntad y ganas de ayudar al prójimo? Él era todo a lo que Bucky aspiraba a llegar a ser. Ojalá tuviera su entrega o ese desinterés.

Cuando pasó a ser un morlaco de más de 90kg, su preocupación por él no disminuyó. No se le olvidaba que en el fondo aún era el que había saltado sobre una maldita granada para intentar proteger al resto. (Una. Puñetera. Granada.)

Así que usar al puñetero Capitán América como cebo para dar con uno de los recursos de Hydra no le parecía el mejor plan.

— Todo saldrá bien —dijo la voz de Steve directamente en su oído, a través de una pieza de tecnología cortesía de Stark.

— Claro, siempre todo nos sale bien —respondió cargado de ironía.

— Jack, Rose, dejad los achuchones para otro momento. Nuestro hombre se acerca. Quiero toda vuestra atención. El objetivo es interrogarle y obtener información. Ojos en él todo el rato, soldado —interrumpió la voz de Tony.

Tomó posición de nuevo, agazapado contra el suelo y se apoyó contra el frío rifle. Su ojo derecho se centró en la mirilla, que le entregó la imagen de Steve nítida, como si le tuviera delante.

— Listo. Aunque si las cosas se ponen mal no prometo no apretar el gatillo antes de tiempo.


End file.
